


Teaching Peter

by NurseTookers



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Bisexuality, Group Sex, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2536799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/pseuds/NurseTookers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to the TMP kink meme. </p><p>Set after 3x05 or so.  When Peter loses yet another sexually unsatisfied girlfriend, Mindy decides to help her friend out...with Danny's assistance, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GloriaGilbertPatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriaGilbertPatch/gifts).



> Voyeurism leading to a threesome and eventually some *gasp!* mild M/M action. You have been warned!
> 
> I do not own The Mindy Project or any of its characters.

  
"Danny, come on, we have to help him!" 

  
"Help him???  How???  I think he's beyond our help.  Peter hasn't been able to keep a girlfriend for more than two months the entire time we've known him," Danny said, taking off his reading glasses and turning off his bedside lamp.  It was after 11 and his eyelids were heavy, having just finished a chapter of his book after Mindy had read him Peter's last few status updates on Facebook.  They had been beyond depressing, short tales of him crying in his beer and feeling alone in a city of millions.

  
Mindy leaned back against the headboard, sighing heavily.  "I know, but I think he's losing them for all the same reason..." 

  
"Yeah, because he's the only gynecologist in New York who doesn't know where the clitoris is located.  Idiot!"

 

"Danny!  I think he knows where it is...he just doesn't know what to do with it."

  
"It's really not that difficult..." Danny murmured, pulling back the sheets from Mindy and scooting down the bed, a devilish smirk on his face as he pulled her panties down and parted her thighs.  She sighed as he bent down and licked slowly along her slit, opening her lips, tongue soft as he lapped at her clit.  It didn't take long before she was coming against his talented mouth, and she thought back to the first time he did this to her.  Even then, that first night, he seemed to know exactly what she needed.  

 

Danny had moved back up the bed and was nuzzling her neck as he kicked his shorts off.  He rolled on top of Mindy and used his knees to part her thighs, settling between them, his cock already hard as it rubbed against her.  Their mouths came together in a sloppy kiss as he slowly entered her and they started to move together in an easy, familiar rhythm.  Mindy grunted and pulled at his t-shirt, wishing he had taken it off.  She was still wearing her short flannel nightgown. Her back started to sweat as their thrusting intensified, Danny reaching down to stroke her clit, helping her along.  

 

They'd been together for almost six months now, and this was weeknight sex.  They both had long days and Danny's alarm was already set for 5:30, as he had a 7am c-section scheduled in the morning.  It's not that the sex wasn't good - it was satisfying and efficient - it's just that it was getting a little too routine for Mindy's taste.  Danny was a creature of habit, but she was not.  While Mindy wasn't going to complain about it - after all, she was already heading towards her second orgasm in fifteen minutes - she did long for the kind of sex they had on weekends.  When they really had time to spend together in bed (or, conversely, when they had a quickie on the subway, or in a museum, or in the deserted ladies' room at Yankee Stadium) that's when the fireworks would blind her and leave her body aching for days.  

 

Mindy was ripped from her thoughts as Danny pulled his mouth from hers and attached to her neck, sucking gently, tongue dancing at the exact spot he knew she could feel down to her toes.  She ground herself against his hand, his thumb still working her clit as his cock continued plunging in and out, both of them easily reaching orgasm.  First her, then him.  They let out cries of relief, their bodies shedding the stress of the day as their breathing slowed and they melted into each other.  After a few minutes, Danny pulled out and Mindy shifted in bed until they were spooning.  They murmured "I love you's" and drifted off to sleep.  It was comfortable and familiar and exactly the kind of closeness each of them had been craving for years.  

 

But Mindy couldn't help but wonder if it was a little too "old married couple" for two people who were not, in fact, an old married couple.  Well, Danny was old, she thought with a smirk, but they certainly weren't married...yet.  And once they did get married, she was hoping for babies sooner rather than later.  Really, when she thought about it, she realized that this was the time to be living out all of their sexual fantasies, to really play it up, before it was too late and they were bogged down with ovulation kits and crying babies.

 

This "weeknight sex" simply had to go.

____________________________

 

The next morning, Mindy sat with Peter in the office break room, splitting a coffee cake and listening to him talk about how he really thought Lauren had been different.  She seemed more accepting of his flaws, or at least he had thought she was. 

  
"So seriously, Peter," Mindy asked, her words muffled as she bit into another slice of cake, "How was the sex?"

 

"It was fine, I mean, she was hot!" Peter replied, his hands grabbing at his chest to signify that he had liked her breasts.

 

"But how was it for her?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

 

"You know I've never given a woman an orgasm, god Mindy!  Thanks for bringing that up."

 

"Peter, I'm sorry, I just don't understand.  You're a gynecologist obsessed with pornography.  You can't figure it out???"

 

"I try!  I do the moves just like I see in the movies but those chicks must be faking it because it never works," he complained,  cutting another slice of cake and shoving it into his mouth.   

 

"Maybe you need to watch different movies?  Something more...sensual maybe?" she suggested.

 

"Ugh, that glamcore shit?  With the mood lighting and new age music?  Blah!" he said, spitting out cake crumbs as he ranted.

 

"I'm telling you, Peter, I've seen the kinds of movies you watch..."

 

"You mean like amateur porn starring Indian BBWs who dress up like Girl Scouts?" 

 

"HEY!  You said we'd never mention that again!" she cried, blushing furiously at the reminder that Peter had, in fact, seen her with Tom's huge cock stretching her mouth, then her pussy as she rode him on her couch. 

 

"Yeah, I'm never gonna be able to do that.  I'm so glad I downloaded it to my hard drive before Sploderz took the video down."

 

"PETER!!!"  
  
 

"What?  It was pretty hot, seeing someone I know doing a porno.  I told you I gave it three stars!"

 

"That's just because it was with Tom.  Trust me, if that was me and Danny you were watching, it'd be five stars, easy!"

 

"Oh reeeeeeeaaaaaaaallllllly?"  
  
  
"Yes, really...well, on the weekends anyways."  
  
  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" 

 

"Nothing, nothing, forget I said anything.  I'm not supposed to be talking about this stuff at work anyways."

 

"Come on, Mindy, it's me.  We're friends, right?  Danny has to understand that you need your gab time."

 

"It's nothing...just things can get a little...boring...I guess?  I mean, it's still good, like he knows how to get me off really fast so it's not like it's unsatisfying.  It's just a little routine sometimes."

 

"...how fast?"

 

  
"Huh?" she asked, dusting crumbs off her blouse and reaching for her coffee.

 

"How fast can he get you off?"

 

"With his mouth?  Oh my god, like in two or three minutes?  During sex, maybe five?"

 

"SERIOUSLY???  WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE DO???"  

 

Mindy spit her coffee across the table.  "Peter!!!" she cried, wiping her faced with a napkin and gaping at him.   

 

"Sorry, sorry," said Peter, glancing out into the reception area to see if anyone had overheard them.  "I mean, I just can't believe that.  That's crazy!  Are you always like that, or is it just with him?"

 

"Um...I've always liked sex, and I usually can get off if the guy is good enough and gives me enough time, I guess.  But not like with Danny.  It's kind of amazing with Danny!" she bubbled, blushing and looking down, biting back a smile.  

 

"Maybe you guys should make a porno, remember Sploderz and their offer?  You could help me out and make three hundred grand at the same time.  They might even up their price if Diamond Dan makes an appearance..."

 

"Help you out???" she asked, eyes wide.

 

"You know...it could, like, teach me?  I could see what he does that works so well," Peter said earnestly.  

 

"Oh my god, no, Danny would never let me record us doing it!  Besides, we'd need a pretty close up angle to really...you know...show what he can do?" she choked out, a little embarrassed to be getting this graphic. 

 

"Maybe I should just watch you two do it sometime," Peter said, the words escaping his mouth before he could stop them.

 

Mindy sat there, mouth open, eyes wide.  Did Peter just suggest what she thinks he did?  Her pussy throbbed, imagining Danny thrusting into her while Peter watched from a few feet away, rubbing himself through his pants.  Then she pictured Danny's tongue on her, working his magic, as Peter's face hovered mere inches away, watching intently.  Her pussy clenched and she felt her panties getting wet.  

 

"I gotta go, Peter!" she cried, jumping up from the table, knocking her chair over as she rushed to her office.  

 

"Mindy, wait, I'm sorry, I was just kidding..." he started, but it was too late, she was gone.   _Shit_ , Peter thought.  Mindy was one of the only true friends he had, and really the only one who seemed to care about him.  And now he'd gone and ruined everything with the one rude, perverted thought that he couldn't get out of his mind.

 

Little did he know that Mindy was hiding in her office, hand shoved into her panties, frantically rubbing her clit as she came hard while she pictured Danny pulling back from her pussy and pushing Peter's face towards her, encouraging him to show them what he'd learned...

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Mindy avoided Peter for the rest of the day, unable to get the thought out of her head.  She wasn't sure what was turning her on so much.  She was in love with Danny and wasn't even attracted to Peter.  So why was the image of Danny giving Peter private lessons using her body getting her so hot?  She wasn't sure she even wanted Peter touching her.  Was it the voyeurism aspect maybe?  I mean, she and Danny really got off on having sex in public places.  The thrill of being naughty, of possibly getting caught, of maybe someone seeing them having sex...something about it really worked for them.  Neither had been into that before.  Then, one day shortly after they got back together, they found themselves alone in a subway car at 4am on a weekday, coming home from a crazy night at the hospital.  Mindy had playfully straddled Danny, kissing him, rocking against his erection as the train bumped and swayed.  The next thing she knew, her scrub pants were around her ankles and she was bent over the back of a seat while Danny plunged into her from behind.  It was thrilling and dirty and so so hot...

 

But this wasn't just sex in public.  Peter was suggesting a private sex show.  There was no way Danny would go for it.  And there was absolutely no way he'd ever let Peter touch her, she thought, even in the name of education.  But she couldn't stop thinking about it, picturing Danny working her over with his tongue, then leaning back as Peter tried to imitate.  Back and forth, over and over, both of them completely focused on pleasing her...

 

Later that evening, while their dinner was in the oven, Danny pulled Mindy into his lap on the couch, trailing kisses up her neck.

 

" _Before_  dinner?" she teased, feigning shock.

 

"Yeah, I was up so early today, there's no way I'm gonna stay awake for this after that lasagna hits my stomach."

 

"How romantic," she sighed, pulling away.

 

"What?  You don't want to?" he asked, slightly hurt.

 

"Of course I _want_ to, Danny.  I _always_ want to, you know that," she assured him, leaning down to kiss his lips.

 

Danny reached for her blouse, tugging it out of her skirt, hands fumbling with the buttons as she deepened their kiss.  Mindy shrugged the shirt off and reached down to unzip her skirt before shifting so that she could pull him on top of her.  He quickly yanked off his scrub top and untied his pants, kicking them down as he reached for Mindy's skirt, drawing it down over her thighs to reveal butter yellow lace panties that matched her bra.  Something about Mindy in yellow really did it for him, and before she knew it, Danny was throwing her thighs over his shoulders, pulling aside her underwear, and attacking her pussy with his mouth.

 

"Oh god, Danny!  Fuck that's good!" she cried, feeling herself already wet and throbbing for him.  

 

Danny knelt on the couch, leather sticking to his knees, face buried in the apex of her legs as she bucked up against his tongue.  Within a few minutes, she came with a whimpering cry, pussy still tingling as he pulled back, shed his underwear and started to climb between her legs.  

 

"No, wait," Mindy said, lightly pushing against his chest. "Let me do the work tonight..."

 

Danny sat back against the couch and Mindy straddled him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.  He groaned, hands reaching out to grab her ass, pulling her down against him impatiently.  She laughed into their kiss, shaking her head slowly, making him chase her lips with his own.  She rocked against him, her panties still bunched up to the side, spreading her wetness on his cock.  Danny's hands moved from her backside to her head, cradling her jaw as he kissed her deeply, groaning against her mouth.  Mindy lifted herself up onto her knees, then reached down and guided him inside of her, slowly sinking down onto his cock.  Her hands braced against his shoulders, she started riding him, trying to find her groove.  Danny dropped his hands to her hips, guiding her, thrusting up into her and smoothing out their rhythm until they moved together fluidly, their skin slapping together, louder and faster as they reached their peaks.  Mindy tilted her hips forward a bit until her clit was hitting the base of Danny's cock with every thrust, his hair tickling her sensitive nub, and she rode him until she exploded, seconds before he did.  He grunted loudly and bit into her shoulder as she threw her head back, moaning loudly as she felt him shudder beneath her.  Their movements slowed as Mindy slumped against Danny's chest, her face buried in his neck.  He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, kissing her cheek and murmuring sweet praises into her ear.  

 

Their afterglow was interrupted by the oven timer, and Danny reluctantly pulled away so that he could tend to their dinner.  They ate at the dining room table, wearing only their underwear.  Suddenly ravenous, they devoured the lasagna and garlic bread with almost as much passion as they'd devoured each other on the couch, minutes before.  

 

"So, um...I talked to Peter at work today," Mindy started, popping the rest of the bread into her mouth.    
  
  
"Oh yeah, how's he doing?  The same?" Danny asked, refilling their wine glasses.

 

"The same, just can't seem to catch a break with the ladies, you know.  I'm so sad for him, Danny, he's such a sweet guy really, when he's not being a frat boy."  

 

Danny shrugged, taking their plates and loading them into the dishwasher.  "Well maybe if he'd actually treat his women right, he wouldn't have a problem."

 

"See that's the thing, he _wants_ to change, to learn how to be a better boyfriend."

 

"Well that's good, maybe you could help him.  Give him some of your old Cosmopolitan magazines, God knows you have a million of them back at your apartment.  Or make him sit through some of those romantic comedies you like so much.  That way I don't have to..." he chuckled, ducking as she threw her napkin at his head in disgust.

 

"Danny!  Come on, you love my movies!"

 

"No, I hate your movies.  I love _you_ , so I put up with them, but honestly, look what happened when I tried to act one of them out.  Disaster!"

 

"That's a good point," Mindy agreed.  "So maybe we should just get right to the good stuff..." she started, "...because what Peter needs can't be found in those movies anyways."

 

"What does he need?"  Danny asked, draining his wine glass, his head swirling a little bit from fatigue, the alcohol, the food, and their recent sexcapade on the couch.  

 

"Oral sex lessons," Mindy blurted out, before she could lose her nerve.

  
"What???" Danny cried.  "I mean, I know he asked me for advice before, but I really thought he was kidding."

 

"Nope, not kidding.  He's hopeless, Danny.  I think he's taken all his sex tips from his frat brothers and bad porn.  Maybe we could help him out?" she ventured.

 

"I don't know if I want you - or me for that matter - talking about sex like this with Peter, Min."

 

"So let's not talk..." she whispered, meeting his eyes and giving him a knowing look.

 

"Min...what..." Danny sputtered, "What the hell are you talking about?"

 

"Peter wants to watch us have sex!" she blurted out.

 

"WHAT?!?!  No way!  That is _not_ happening...are you crazy?" he spat in disbelief.

 

Mindy dropped her head down, worried that maybe she took this too far.  But then she remembered last night, making love to him wearing her flannel nightgown like some old housewife.

 

"Danny, come on, let's live a little!  It might be fun, a little adventure to spice up our sex life."

 

"Do you really think it needs spicing up?" he asked, his voice quiet, sounding a little hurt.  "I thought _that_ was pretty good," he said, motioning to the couch.  

 

Mindy paused, choosing her words carefully.  "Danny, I love you.  I love having sex with you.  It's never been this good for me, ever, with anyone."  She walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling him against her.  Their bare skin touched, a feeling of comfort for Mindy that she'd never really experienced before, having always been trying to cover her body with other men.  She loved being naked with Danny because he made her feel beautiful in ways she never imagined.  It also gave her confidence, and that's what she needed right now  "But sometimes it seems like we're a little too familiar with each other already, you know?"

 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," said Danny, concern in his voice.

 

"It's not a bad thing.  I just mean..." she started, searching for the right words, "...if we're ever going to do kinky stuff, now is the time to do it."

 

"Min, we get pretty fucking kinky as it is!"

 

"I know we do!"

 

"Do you really think you want a friend of ours _watching_ us?  Someone we _work_ with?  Someone we see every day?" 

 

"I know, I know, it's weird.  It was just a stupid idea, I'm sorry I mentioned it, I don't know what came over me," Mindy apologized.  She knew it was crazy to even consider it and now she felt embarrassed that she'd brought it up.  "Let's just forget about it and go to sleep, I'm tired."

 

Danny watched Mindy head into the bathroom and could hear the faucet run as she prepared for bed.  He really didn't get her sometimes.  She spent most of her adult life hiding her body from her lovers, and now she was considering having sex in front of someone else?  His mind wandered, picturing Mindy naked, laying back as he went down on her...and then suddenly he was picturing Peter kneeling next to the bed, watching their every move.  Danny knew he was good with his mouth - every woman he'd been with had told him as much.  He could probably impress the hell out of Peter.  Seriously, what kind of man couldn't bring a woman to orgasm if he tried?  It was kind of intriguing, the thought of teaching Peter what to do.  His cock twitched as he imagined Peter's eyes locked on them, watching Danny's tongue pleasing Mindy's beautiful pussy over and over again.  Would he be close enough to smell her?  Would he be jealolus?  Would he want to try for himself?  

 

That last thought, the image of Peter leaning down to lick Mindy's pussy right in front of him, sent a thrill through Danny.  His cock hardened even as his mind fought an internal battle.  He was in love with this woman, he planned to marry her someday, to make her the mother of his children.  He didn't want to share her.  So why was the thought of teaching Peter how to please her turning him on so much?   _What the fuck was going_ _on_ , Danny wondered.  

 

Mindy had just finished brushing her teeth when Danny suddenly appeared in the bathroom.  She met his eyes in the mirror and only had a second to register the dark smolder she saw there before she felt herself being whipped around to face him, his lips crushing hers as he pressed her into the vanity.  His lips left hers, trailing down her chest as he bent to pull her underwear to her ankles, followed by his own.  She felt Danny's hands slip around her thighs, and she braced her arms around his neck as he lifted her onto the counter.  Mindy cried out in surprise as she felt him enter her quickly, roughly.  He quieted her with his mouth, kissing her almost savagely as he thrust into her again and again.  Between the shock, the angle of Danny's penis, and the wonderful things his tongue was doing to her mouth, Mindy wasn't all that surprised when she suddenly came, hard and fast.  Danny grabbed the edge of the sink and really pounded into her, helping her ride out her orgasm before succumbing to his own, and the last coherent thought in his head was that maybe they really could teach that sad sap Peter a thing or two.  

 

So much for weeknight sex.


	3. Chapter 3

 

A few days had gone by since Mindy mentioned the whole Peter thing, and Danny was trying to push it out of his mind.  They both were, really.  Their normal routine continued, though both noticed that there seemed to be a touch more passion in their sex, like they were trying to one-up each other in an effort to prove exactly how "not-routine" they were.  Mindy's flannel nightgown was replaced by various sexy nighties.  Danny cooked lighter dinners so they wouldn't be bloated later on in bed.  The can of whipped cream found its way back into the bedroom, as did the pink scarves, tied around his wrists this time.  Their moans were a bit louder, their thrusts a bit deeper.  There was an elephant in the room, and they weren't sure what was more exciting - proving how kinky they could be together or letting their minds wander to that other, more forbidden place.   

 

The hottest night, however, started quite unexpectedly.  They were at Mindy's apartment, drinking wine and catching up on some of her Netflix shows.  Danny wasn't sure what he was watching half the time, but he really just wanted to spend time with Mindy so it didn't matter to him.  During one political show he'd never seen before, he was totally lost, so he stopped watching and started fooling around instead.  Mindy swatted at him as he kissed her neck, trying to distract her.  But then she pulled her shirt over her head, obviously game, so Danny kept going.  He had just gotten her bra off and taken her nipple into his mouth when she gasped loudly.    
  
  
"Yeah, baby, you love it don't you?" he murmured, sucking a little harder on her nipple, batting it with his tongue.

 

"Not you... _them_..." she breathed.  

 

Danny looked up, confused, and realized her eyes were glued to the TV screen.  He followed her gaze and realized that the show had taken quite a turn, as the main characters appeared to be engaging in a threesome with some young guy.  He looked back at Mindy, who tore her eyes away from the screen to meet his.  

 

 _"_ Oh _, really_?" he teased, seeing lust in her eyes.  Was this what turned her on?  He raised his eyebrows at her, dipping his head back down to her breast.  She blushed, looking away, then looking back as he continued to manipulate her nipple, sucking it roughly, as if demanding her attention.  She closed her eyes and simply shrugged her shoulders.  Danny pulled back, curious.

 

"Have you ever?" he asked quietly, not really sure he wanted to know the answer.

  
  
"What, had a threesome?" she asked.

 

"Yeah."  His voice was gravel.

 

"Have you?"

 

"Have _you_?"

 

" _Have_ _you?_ "  

 

"I asked you first," Danny replied, frustrated.  

 

"No, I haven't," she answered.  "So...have you?"

 

Danny was quiet, looking down.

 

Mindy was shocked.   _Seriously_? she thought.  

 

"Uh...well..." he stammered, suddenly very aware of the elephant charging back into the room.

 

"WHAT???" she cried, heart pounding.

 

"Take it easy, Min.  It was no big deal..." he started.  "College crap, you know.  Me and a buddy took these two girls back to his dorm room.  We were just making out with them, but his chick suddenly left, felt sick or whatever.  The girl I was with felt bad for him, and before I knew it, she'd pulled him down onto the bed with us."

 

"Oh my god!"

 

"Nothing weird happened.  We both just, you know, had sex with her.  Like took turns.  I was young and drunk..." he shrugged his shoulders, trying to brush it off.

 

"So nothing happened with you and the guy?" she asked, surprised to find herself disappointed for some reason.

 

"No!  Of course not!" he exclaimed, flustered.

 

"Hey, cool it, Castellano.  Nothing wrong with experimentation.  I kind of wish I'd had the guts to do something like that when I was younger.  Never did go through that lesbian phase in college..." she trailed off.

 

Danny's brain kind of exploded then.  He pictured Mindy with some girl, making out, exploring...

 

"HEY!  Stop picturing it!" she laughed.  

 

"You brought it up, babe," he chuckled, returning his mouth to her breasts, working them with his magic tongue, making her sigh and groan.  His mind continued to play the scene of Mindy experimenting with another girl as he reached down to unzip his pants, freeing his painfully hard cock from its prison.

 

"I don't know..." she whispered, "I always thought if I had a threesome, it would be with two guys.  Like I could just lay back and let them ravish my body, making me come over and over again..."

 

Danny was moving down the couch now, pulling off Mindy's sweatpants and underwear, sucking in his breath when he realized how wet her pussy already was from this conversation. 

  
  
"Keep talking..." he murmured, tongue dipping down to part her labia, lapping at her clit gently.  

 

"Oh god, Danny..." she purred, "Yeah?  You wanna hear about how I touch my self sometimes, picturing two men with their hands and mouths worshipping my body?  Does that turn you on?" she whispered, excitement in her voice.

 

Danny groaned in reply, his hands reaching up to massage her breasts and pinch her nipples as his mouth latched onto her pussy, sucking and licking her until she came hard against his tongue.  He didn't know what was coming over him.  The idea of sharing Mindy with another guy should repulse him, make him jealous, turn him off.  But all he could think about was pleasing her, and picturing her writhing on a bed as two men ravished her, completely satisfying her...he almost came just thinking about it.  

 

He pulled his mouth away from her, quickly stripping off his clothes, and then he was suddenly inside of her, pounding away.  Usually he was teasing in his movements, trying to prolong their sex, to get her off first.  But tonight was different, and Mindy definitely noticed the urgency as he thrust deeply, almost animal-like.  She knew she struck a chord, and making Danny lose control like this excited her to no end.  She encouraged him, spreading her legs further, grabbing his ass, just letting him fuck the hell out of her.  It was dirty and rough and glorious, all of which kind of surprised her.  

 

"Fuck me Danny, as hard as you want, as hard as you need," she gasped, her voice breaking.

 

That's all it took for Danny, and he exploded inside of her with a roar, the taboo images still playing in his head.

 

She held him afterwards, both of them breathing heavy, Danny completely spent as he slumped on top of her.  

 

"Oh,  _really_?"  Now it was her voice, quietly teasing.  

 

Danny chuckled into her neck.  

 

 _Huh_ , he thought.  Who knew?

 

_____________________________________

 

About a week later, it was Morgan's birthday, and the one thing he wanted was a party at Mindy's apartment -  his "second home" as he referred to it.  Mindy reluctantly agreed, and that Friday she invited their friends at the office over for pizza and beer and ice cream cake, Morgan's favorite.  Jeremy was on call at the hospital, and for that Mindy was thankful.  She knew that he and Peter were slowly making amends, but the fact was that Jeremy was still dating Lauren, so Mindy was happy to avoid having them in her apartment, upsetting Peter.  

 

It was a fun night, surprisingly.  They ate and drank and danced, then drank some more.  Danny was unnaturally relaxed with his coworkers, something that had started around the time he and Mindy got back together, finally "going public" with their relationship.  He laughed and danced, showing off his moves.  Beverly snuck a bottle of tequila out of Mindy's cupboard and that's about when the trouble started.  First one of the phlebotomy techs got sick, so Mindy put her in a cab and sent her home.  Then she caught Beverly in her closet with a shopping bag, so she was next to be kicked out.  Morgan and Tamra got into a fight over whether or not there was gluten in ice cream, and he followed her home after she stalked out.  Eventually everyone left, leaving just Mindy and Danny dancing slowly, sensually in the middle of her living room.

 

"Mmmmmmmm...I love it when you dance, Danny.  So fucking hot..." Mindy purred, her hands digging into his hips as he rocked against her, moving to the beat.  

 

Danny smiled into her neck, pulling her closer, his hands kneading her ass.  He found her lips, kissing her deeply.  They both tasted like beer and their heads were light, the alcohol and the dancing making them hornier than usual.  Mindy tugged at Danny's t-shirt and he stepped back, slowly lifting it over his head, body rolling, stripper-style.  She groaned at the sight, grabbing the back of his neck to kiss him again.  He ran his hands down her thighs, then back up again, pulling her dress up as he went, exposing her skin to the open air.  Mindy moaned into his mouth, reaching between them to run her hand over the growing bulge in his jeans.  She unbuckled his belt, then slowly unzipped his pants, reaching in to stroke his cock through his briefs.  Danny backed her towards the sofa, easing her down, still swaying his hips to the beat, his mouth moving from her lips to her neck.  Mindy pulled him on top of her, both of them moving against each other to the rhythm of the R&B that still played quietly in the background.  They rocked together for a few minutes, kissing slowly, intimately.  Danny reached for her panties, easing them down as his tongue ran a path from her mouth to her breasts, barely covered by her dress.  Mindy moaned softly, spreading her legs, reaching down to guide his head to her, purring with delight when his tongue finally made contact with her pussy.

 

Suddenly the bathroom door opened, and they both looked up in surprise as Peter stumbled out into the foyer.  He glanced around, seeming to be confused.

 

"Hey how long was I in there?  I was reading your Cosmo mag.  Did everybody leave?"

 

Danny and Mindy didn't have much time to react before Peter turned towards the living room and spotted them on the couch.  Mindy had her dress around her waist, her legs spread around Danny's head.  He was half naked, bent over her, his unzipped pants low on his hips, the tip of his erection peeking out of his underwear.  Time seemed to stand still.

 

"Oh shit!" cried Peter.  Then, "Daaaaayum, you guys don't waste any time, do you?"

 

"Peter!" shrieked Mindy, pulling her dress down to cover herself.  "We thought everyone was gone!"

 

"Obvi not,' Peter laughed.

 

"Damnit...Peter...get out!" Danny stammered.  

 

Peter took a few steps towards the door, then stopped.  Everything was going in slow motion.  There was almost a buzz in the air, or maybe it was just in their ears.  Peter turned back towards the living room, a devious look in his eyes.

 

"You guys looked pretty hot tonight.  Danny, I had no idea you could dance like that..."

 

"Uh...I took lessons as a kid...damn it...Peter, go!"  

 

"Did Mindy tell you what we talked about the other day?

 

Danny felt his face turn red as he struggled to answer the question.  "Uh..."

 

Peter noticed Danny blush and saw beads of sweat form on his brow.  His eyes dropped down, noting Danny's shirtless chest.   _Daaaaaayum_ , he thought.  Peter had to admit, the guy was built.  He followed the muscles down to his abs and then looked away abruptly when he saw Danny's unzipped jeans and exposed cockhead.  

 

"Peter I think you should go," Danny pleaded, voice low.

 

Mindy lay under Danny on the couch, holding her dress around her knees, watching this exchange.  The air continued to buzz, the only other sound a quiet sensual song coming from her stereo.

 

Peter looked over to Mindy, then back at Danny.  

 

"Come on," he whispered.  Then, a little desperately, "Can I watch?"

 

"Peter!" Mindy warned. But she was torn.  And judging by the fact that Danny hadn't moved, she guessed he was too.  They exchanged nervous glances, questioning each other with their eyes.  

 

"Just let me watch.  Please.  I have to know what I'm doing wrong...please..." whispered Peter, almost pitifully.  

 

Danny felt for the poor guy.  Mindy had really softened him, dammit.  But...this?

 

"Pretend I'm not here...pretend I never interrupted..." Peter quietly suggested.

 

Danny looked down at Mindy.  She met his gaze, her eyes dark, almost matching his smolder.  She shrugged her shoulders, then shyly smiled at him as she pulled her dress back up, exposing her pussy, spreading her legs brazenly.  Danny couldn't contain the groan that escaped his throat, and with a quick glance at Peter, he slowly lowered himself back down to Mindy.  

 

 _Holy shit, we're doing this,_ he thought.  

 

Then he chose to stop thinking so much.  

 

Peter was silent as he watched Danny settle between Mindy's thighs, kneeling on the couch, hands reaching up to hold her legs apart.  His cock hardened instantly as he saw Danny's tongue slip into Mindy's pussy, lapping gently.  He quietly moved closer, sitting on the arm of a chair a few feet away from the couch.  

 

Danny was aware that Peter had come closer to them, and he glanced up, meeting Peter's eyes.  There was a beat, an unspoken vow that this would never leave the room, and both nodded quickly.  Danny broke their gaze and returned his attention to Mindy.  

 

His tongue reached out, parting her lips again, slowly dragging up her slit.  He held his face back a bit, only using his tongue, letting Peter see exactly what he was doing.  He traced Mindy's labia with his tongue, first one side, then the other.  He dipped inside her vagina briefly, making her squirm, smiling as she moaned.  His tongue teased her, brushing lightly over her lips, exploring, ramping her up.  She grunted and mewed, forgetting Peter was sitting three feet away, lost in the sensation of Danny's magical mouth on her.  He really was good at this, the best she'd ever had by far.  

 

Danny licked his way up to her clit, making Mindy cry out as he finally made contact.  Gently, he used his tongue to sweep across her clit, sometimes swirling, sometimes stroking, sometimes just putting delicious hot, wet pressure on it.  His mouth closed over her pussy briefly, sucking gently, tongue dipping back down to drink her juices as they dripped down her legs, onto the couch.  He returned to her clit, bathing it with his tongue, lapping slowly as Mindy brought her hips up towards his face, groaning her approval.

 

Peter watched intently, his jaw hanging open.  This was nothing like what he did during the rare occasions he went down on a girl.  He'd learned from bad pornography, all hard poking tongues and dizzying head shakes.  His frat brothers would talk about oral sex and taught him to just do it long enough for the girl to get wet, to make things easier.  He knew nothing about really pleasing a woman.  Of course he knew where the clitoris was, he _was_ a gynecologist after all.  But he'd never treated one the way Danny was right now.  He was...worshipping it almost.  There was nothing in it for his own gain, or was there?  He seemed to be consumed with the feeling of Mindy's wet flesh against his mouth, his hips pumping the air in a soft rhythm, his cock half out of his briefs, a large drop of precum dripping off the tip.  

 

Peter's own cock jumped at the sight.  He returned his gaze to Mindy, embarrassed that he was checking Danny out.  He focused on Mindy's face, her eyes closed, her mouth open, breath coming in short bursts as Danny worked her pussy.  Peter noticed that Danny was now concentrating on her clit, his tongue swirling faster and faster, Mindy moving her hips against his face as she panted and moaned.  Then she was coming, arching off the couch, her hands in Danny's hair, holding him close as she rode out her orgasm.  His tongue never stopped and he groaned, holding her hips steady with his hands, not letting her go until she shook violently and collapsed against the cushions.  

 

Danny pulled back, languidly kissing Mindy's inner thighs, smiling up at her as she caught her breath.  She looked down at him, smiling, then rolled her eyes back and sighed loudly, happily.  

 

"Wow," whispered Peter, breathing the silence.  Mindy's eyes flew open and she froze, as did Danny.  They had forgotten Peter was even there.  

 

"Oh my god..." Mindy started, pulling her dress down again, embarrassed.  Danny sat back, noticing for the first time that he, too, was exposed.  He quickly tried to push his aching cock down into his pants, grabbing a blanket off the back of Mindy's couch to cover himself when that failed.  The crackling buzz had returned to the room.  

 

Peter broke the ice.  "Hey guys, I know this is kind of weird," he whispered.  "But please don't be embarrassed.  That was fucking hot as hell, I've never seen anything like that..."

  
Mindy blushed, and Danny chuckled nervously, though he had to admit he felt pretty proud of himself.  

 

The three of them sat in silence for a few moments before Peter, once again, spoke up.

 

"So, um...basically, you just...um...French her clit?" he stammered.

 

Danny cleared his throat, looking over at Mindy, who peeked up at him shyly.  She smiled, encouraging him.

 

"Uh...yeah...pretty much..." he choked out.  

 

"In the movies they always get real acrobatic about it.  That actually looked a lot easier..." Peter said.  He truly wanted to learn and now he knew for sure that these were the best teachers out there.

 

Mindy spoke up, quietly.  "Don't try what they do in those awful pornos, Peter.  Just...kiss it."  She blushed.

 

Uncomfortable silence followed once again.  

 

"So...is that it?  Or are there other...techniques?" Peter asked, looking at Danny.

 

"Other positions, maybe, but pretty much the same...technique I guess," said Danny.  God, this was weird.

 

"So...you wanna show me one more time?  Or do you want me to leave so you can fuck?" Peter asked bluntly.

 

Danny and Mindy glanced at each other, and before she could say anything, Danny shocked himself by what he said next.

 

"You should probably watch that too, she comes even harder when I fuck her..."

 

"Danny!!!" Mindy cried.  He smirked.

 

Peter's eyes widened, watching this exchange.  Was this really happening?

 

"Come on, Min.  You wanted Peter to watch us, right?  Might as well keep going," Danny said, a devilish look in his eyes.  He bent down, pulling her dress up once again, dropping kisses on her inner thighs.  He wasn't sure what he was doing, continuing this game, but it was making him horny as hell.  Was this just about teaching Peter?  Or did he want to take it further?  He was conflicted, but desire was clouding his decisions.  

 

He trailed kisses up Mindy's thighs, then lightly brushed his tongue across the lower half of her pussy, eliciting a moan.  

 

Finding his voice, Danny began his instructions.  "You have to give her clit a rest after she comes, it's too sensitive to just go back in," he whispered, returning his tongue to her lips, gently teasing her.  "Keep your tongue soft, always remember that.  Especially the second time."

 

Peter was leaning forward, hanging on every word, every movement.  Danny noticed him inching closer, and with a deep, shaky breath, he took things a bit further.  "Come here," he uttered, motioning to the floor next to the couch.  Peter slid off the chair, falling to his knees, and slowly made his way over to them.  He was mere inches away now. 

 

Mindy stared down at Danny, torn between lust and fear.  He looked up at her, eyes wide, silently asking consent.  She slowly nodded, biting her lip, and Danny winked at her.  

 

 _It was on_.  

 

Peter watched as Danny returned to Mindy's pussy, his tongue reaching out again, lapping up her juices.  Peter could smell her, and his cock throbbed.  She smelled so good, like some kind of exotic musk.  Danny seemed to be intoxicated by the taste of her, groaning as he sucked and drank from her.   _Thirsty camel indeed_ , thought Peter.  

 

Danny moved up a bit, lightly brushing his tongue across the hood of Mindy's clit, testing the waters.  "Don't go straight for it," he whispered, "only do that when she's really close to coming again.  Just stay up here, on the top and sides, tease her a little."  His tongue soft, he gently lapped at her clit from the side, slowly stroking it.  Mindy sighed, stretching out on the couch, relaxing a bit as Danny worked.  When he spoke to Peter, his hot breath tickled her.  It was surreal.

 

"Remember to pay attention to the rest of her body, too," Danny murmured, reaching up and gently running his hand across her breasts.  He tugged her dress down, and her nipples peeked over the edge of the fabric.  Peter's breath caught in his throat as Danny looked up at him, then darted his eyes towards Mindy's breasts, then back at Peter.  They stared at each other for a moment, the invitation hanging heavily in the air.  Danny was shocked by his own actions, not quite believing what he had just done.  Peter's next move would determine whether this was simply a bizarre private lesson...or much, much more than that.  He hesitated for a second, still holding Danny's gaze.  

 

It was Mindy who made the decision for them.  She reached for Peter's hand, placing it on her breast.  Danny and Peter instantly broke eye contact, both looking at Mindy now.  She briefly looked at each of them, doe eyes wide with desire, and then fell back on the couch, tilting her head back and pushing her breasts up against Peter's hand.  She _wanted_ this...

 

The guys sprang into action, both of them groaning as they attacked Mindy's body.  Danny dove back down to her pussy, his mouth wide, moaning as he worked her over with his tongue.  Peter lightly fondled her breasts, watching her brown nipples harden into stiff peaks.  Bending over, he took one in his mouth, sucking gently, running his tongue over it, making her gasp. Danny glanced up at the noise, and his eyes locked on Peter, a little shocked to see his girlfriend's breast already in his mouth.  But then Mindy groaned loudly and Danny felt a fresh surge of wetness wash over his tongue.  He knew she really wanted this, and he wanted to make her happy.  He pulled himself further up the couch, bringing his mouth to Mindy's other breast.  He looked at Peter, glanced down at the nipple in Peter's mouth, then back up to his eyes.  Silently, he suggested that Peter watch him, mimic him, as he licked and sucked at Mindy's breast.  Petter followed suit, working with Danny, trying to imitate every flick of his tongue, every nibble of his teeth, the gentle suction of his mouth.  Mindy was moaning and cursing, her hands in their hair, holding them to her chest as they pleasured her.  

 

It was Danny who moved down to her pussy first, his tongue dipping into her, making her cry out with need.  Then Peter was there, his head on her thigh, watching Danny intently, his breath hot on her skin.  Danny looked up at Mindy, who nodded slowly, not quite believing what was happening.  He then looked to Peter, staring at him for a moment before withdrawing, laying his head down on Mindy's other thigh, leaving her pussy open in a blatant move for Peter to join in.  

 

Peter leaned closer, really looking at Mindy for the first time.  Her brown pussy lips were spread open, swollen, coated with shiny juices.  The dark flesh gave way to a shock of light pink at her center, a contrast that made Peter's cock twitch and mouth water.  He looked at her clit and could have sworn he saw it throbbing.  He had never wanted to bury his face in a pussy like he did at that moment, and he groaned loudly as his tongue made contact.  Danny and Mindy froze, looking to each other, absolute lust written on their faces.  Peter licked into Mindy's vagina, wanting to taste her, almost coming in his pants at the flavor of her juices on his tongue.  Groaning again, he licked his way up to her clit, awkwardly stabbing at it with his tongue.

 

"Gently..." Mindy hissed, pulling her body away from him.  Peter tried again, tongue bumping against her roughly.  He was just too excited to to even think.  Mindy pushed his head towards her thigh, then gently pulled Danny's head towards her pussy.  "Show him, Danny..." she whispered.

 

Danny smirked against her, tongue sliding out to tease her pussy, looking over to Peter, encouraging him to watch.  Then he pulled back, kissing her thigh.  "Try again," he murmured.

 

Peter glided his tongue over her again, softer this time.  He teased her lips like Danny had done, then licked back up to her clit. He tried to mimic Danny's movements, flicking and swirling at her swollen flesh.  Mindy grunted, once again guiding Peter away so that Danny could take over.  

 

"Find a rhythm she likes," Danny said, voice low, barely audible.  He softly swirled his tongue around Mindy's clit, making her sigh and moan.  "Draw the alphabet if you get lost..." he suggested, demonstrating with a slow, elaborate A, B, and C.    
  
  
He pulled back, pushing Peter to her pussy once more.  Mindy groaned appreciatively as Peter tried to lick the alphabet onto her clit.  He found that he was really enjoying it, the feeling of her delicious pussy under his tongue, the way she lifted her hips towards his mouth.  Danny moved up, leaning over Mindy on the couch, capturing her nipple in his mouth as Peter worked on her, still kneeling on the floor.   Peter slipped his hands under her bottom, kneading her round ass, holding her pussy to his mouth as he finished the alphabet.  She was moaning and shuddering, and he thought she might actually be almost there, so he launched into the Greek alphabet.  

  
She came on his tongue just as he hit _theta_.  

 

"Ohmigod...oh fuck!!!" she cried, arching off the couch, one hand holding Peter's head between her legs, the other gripping Danny's hair as he ravaged her breast with his mouth.  Peter kept going, now sloppily licking her clit as she spasmed against him.  He snuck a finger inside of her, feeling her inner walls clamp down on him as she continued to thrash and scream.  

 

It was the most amazing fucking thing to ever happen to Peter Prentice.

 

"Wait, keep going..." Danny urged.  "Sometimes she can have multiple orgasms when she's like this..."

 

Peter licked gently at the hood of Mindy's clit, causing aftershocks to rip through her.   Danny moved down to watch, pride mixing with lust as he fixed his gaze on Peter's tongue in his girlfriend's pussy.  

 

Mindy was flying, another orgasm building on the one she'd barely just finished.  She'd just had oral sex with another man, with her gorgeous boyfriend orchestrating her climax.  In her euphoric state, she had a wicked idea, something so incredibly naughty that she couldn't even say the words out loud.  Instead, she reached down, guiding Danny back to her pussy, still holding Peter's head in place...

 

 _Holy shit_ , thought Danny.   _Is she out of her fucking mind?_

 

Peter realized what was happening seconds after Danny.  Both men froze for a second, unsure of taking this next step.  But then Mindy opened her legs impossibly wide, gripped their hair in her hands, and with absolute desperation in her voice, she _begged:_

 

"Please...oh god, pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaase..."

 

Danny pushed his fears aside, the moral issues drilled into his head by the church, by society, by the media...and he let lust win out.  Or maybe it was love.  He wanted to please this woman with every fiber of his being.  He leaned down, running his tongue over Mindy's impossibly wet and swollen pussy, then angled his head to the side, giving Peter some room as he continued teasing her with his mouth.  

 

Peter took the hint, hot enough to try _anything_ at this moment.  He pressed his mouth against Mindy, his tongue gliding over her clit, right next to Danny.  The noise that came from deep within Mindy's throat didn't even sound human.

 

 _Great_ , thought Danny.   _How will she ever be satisfied with one tongue now that she's had two?!_

 

Mindy arched her back and groaned, her body on fire as she felt the impossibly wonderful sensation of two soft mouths on her pussy.  Danny worked from one side, Peter from the other, their tongues teasing and tasting.  Every few seconds, they would make contact, sending shocks through their bodies, making their cocks throb even harder.  It was just so dirty, so hot, so forbidden...  

 

Mindy was getting close again, Danny could tell.  He focused on her clit, reaching for Peter's head, holding him in place as both of their tongues attacked the swollen nub, running over it, over each other, a mess of lips and tongues and clit, the three of them groaning, bodies heaving, until Mindy screamed in release, holding their heads tight against her.  

 

She finally collapsed, letting them go.  They pulled away slowly, exchanging a shy glance, the realization that they'd basically just been kissing each other for the past few minutes really dawning on them.  

 

Danny's cock ached, redirecting his attention from Peter back to Mindy.  He needed to be inside of her, _now_.  

 

Peter was the guest star in this little show, so he wasn't surprised when Danny rather unceremoniously pushed him out of the way, kicking his jeans off as Mindy pulled him between her legs.  They were kissing, a filthy, deep, carnal kind of kiss.  Peter couldn't take his eyes off them.  He watched as Danny rubbed his cock up and down Mindy's pussy, coating it in her wetness, making her shudder every time he dragged it across her raw clit.  Then he pushed into her, burying himself to the hilt with one hard thrust, both of them crying out as he filled her.    
  
  
Peter's hands dropped to his pants, quickly freeing his cock, jerking it as he watched them fuck in front of him.  He couldn't remember ever being this hard before, his hand stroking hard and fast, in time with Danny's thrusts.  

 

Mindy's eyes were locked on Peter's dick, having never seen an erect, uncut penis in action before.  She was mesmerized by the way his foreskin moved up and down with his hand, the pink head of his cock shiny and tense, peeking out at her.  Danny followed her gaze, and she's sure she felt him fuck her a little harder as he watched Peter jerk off for a bit before returning to her mouth, pulling her back into a kiss as they swallowed each other's moans.  

 

Danny braced himself with one hand on the arm of the couch, using his other hand to grip Mindy's ass, pulling her against him, arching her back so that he was thrusting right up against her g-spot.  He swirled his hips a bit, as only a dancer can do, driving her insane as he hit the sensitive spot inside of her again and again, until her walls started to spasm around his cock.  He pulled his lips from hers, latching onto her neck, wanting to hear her scream his name as she came again.  

 

"Oh god, Danny, Danny, oh god, DANNY!!!!" she cried out, putting him over the edge.  He came so hard inside of her that she felt every spurt shooting out of him, hot and sticky, making her impossibly wet as he thrust in and out until they were both a shaking, gasping heap on the couch.  

 

Peter took it all in, this impossibly sexy display, and came with a groan, realizing a second too late that he was shooting his load all over the spent couple on the couch.  He couldn't stop, there was no way, so he just kept jerking until he was empty.  Exhausted, he fell forward, laying his head on Danny's naked back as the three of them tried to catch their breath.  He felt Mindy's hand reach up to stroke his hair, and he sighed heavily, his breath hot on Danny's skin.  

 

Finally, Peter pulled back, standing up on wobbly legs as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped them.  Danny and Mindy made no effort to move, laying together, still joined, eyes closed.  Peter shook his head, overwhelmed by the events of the evening.  Glancing down at the end table, he noticed a box of Kleenex.  He grabbed a few, stuffing them into Mindy's limp hand on the couch.  

 

"Here...sorry, I think I got it on you guys," he muttered, embarrassed.

 

"Fuck, Peter, did you come _on_ us?" Danny complained, suddenly becoming aware his surroundings.  

 

"What?" asked Mindy, reaching down, feeling the wetness that coated her hip.  "Peter, gross, what the hell?"

 

Peter snorted, a smile on his face.

 

"Yeah, because _that's_ what made this whole thing weird..."

 

 

 ;) 

 

 

 


End file.
